1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a fastening structure capable of being assembled to an electronic product directly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional electrical connector adapted to be mounted in an electronic product includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal passages for receiving the terminals therein. Each of the terminals has a base board for electrically connecting with the electronic product, an elastic portion connected with a middle of one end edge of the base board, and a contact portion bent from a free end of the elastic portion. The electrical connector is fastened to the electronic product, such as a cell phone, by means of using a surface mounting technology so that on one hand can make the electrical connector fastened to the electronic product, and on the other hand can provide an electrical connection between the electrical connector and the electronic product.
However, a sway of the terminal received in the terminal passage often accidentally happens, so that is apt to result in an unsteady electrical connection between the terminals and the electronic product. Furthermore, the surface mounting technology takes a high cost that results in a high assembly cost between the electrical connector and the electronic product.